


Help Me

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with no memory of anything but his own name.Can he find his way back home?Where IS home?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Nu'est Ensemble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [.... . .-.. .--. -- .](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579652) by Kim Potato. 



> Trigger warning: Dark themes.  
> Proceed with caution.

_Jonghyun-ah._

Jonghyun blinks his eyes open and finds himself in a dark room. The ceiling is cement, the walls unpainted. Light seeps through heavily tinted windows. Where is he? How did he get here?

He sits and slowly leaves the comforts of an unfamiliar bed. A sweeping look around the room does not inspire confidence. Furniture is sparse. Two lamps, a metal rack, a table and chair. And a mirror. There are weird patterns on the wall. To the rightmost corner stands an iron door.

Jonghyun heads toward it and tries the knob. He shakes it once, twice. It doesn’t budge.

“Hello?” he calls out, knocking his fist against iron. “Is anyone out there? Hello?”

No response. He shakes the doorknob harder. “Hello? Can anyone hear me?”

He hears faint laughter from the other side. A child’s laugh. The doorknob suddenly rattles violently against his hand. Jonghyun backs away and watches as the knob continues to shake. 

Then silence.

Jonghyun exhales a shaky breath as he steps away from the door. Looking around the room a second time, he finds himself being drawn to the leftmost wall. There is heavy graffiti all over, but his eyes zero in a set of lines and dots near the floor.

**\-- .- .... .- -.- . -. -.. .-**

**.--. . ..- .--. . .-.. -.. --- -- ..- -.**

The lines and dots look familiar, something that he might have encountered long ago. Images flash in his head—blond hair, a leather jacket, brown eyes, a dimpled smile.

_Jonghyun-ah._

Jonghyun feels the hair on the back of his neck stand. He turns but finds that no one is in the room with him. Turning his attention back to the wall, he examines the lines and dots more closely. A set of lines looks familiar.

**....**

Jonghyun blinks as realization crashes over him. “It’s Morse Code,” he exhales. He remembers Aaron forcing him to learn it before.

An H.

An E.

An L.

Wait. Who’s Aaron?

_Jonghyun-ah._

He turns again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pages of a book fluttering on the table. He heads for it, then stops when he passes by the mirror. A shadow moves in its reflection.

Jonghyun feels himself rooted on his spot. Against his better judgment, he turns and takes a good look in the mirror.

His reflection stares back at him. Except that it is smirking. A dark, sinister smile.

Jonghyun blinks, and his reflection goes back to normal. He takes a step forward, and cautiously lifts a finger, pressing it against the glass. 

He hears the crack before he sees the mirror break.

The twisted reflection is back, as if taunting him. As if telling him, _Yes, come closer, closer. Free me. Take my place._

Jonghyun steps back in fright. He hears the fluttering of pages again. He brisk-walks to the table and grabs the book. No, it’s not a book. It’s a journal. Jonghyun flips it open, searching the pages. 

He reads one entry.

_My search continues to be in vain. I try and try, yet I cannot find my brothers._ _  
__My compass remains broken. I fear not only for their lives, but their sanity as well._

He continues reading.

_I must conserve my strength, as I feel the Dark One is closing in._ _  
__If she finds me, then it will all be over._

And reading.

_I followed a blue butterfly, one of our liege’s messengers, and it brought me here, an abandoned building. Finally, I found one of them! One of my brothers._

_Yet he remains asleep. The Dark One’s curse must have had a great effect on him. I have noticed it before, how amongst us five, Jonghyun is the most susceptible to her powers. I’ve tried everything to wake him up, but none of them have worked._

_I am running out of time. I must search for my other brothers. I do not want to leave Jonghyun alone, but I am left with no choice. To help him if he, no, WHEN he wakes up, I will leave him this. I hope he reads it._

Jonghyun turns to the last page and finds a note addressed to him.

_Jonghyun-ah,_

_You must help me find Mingi and Minhyun. They need your help the most. I can reach Dongho, I know I can, but your bond with the other two are stronger._

_Please do not give in to the darkness. Always remember that you belong to the light._

_I leave you with this gift. Say it as it is. Make sure to not miss even one letter. To do so would only bring disaster._

**_\-- .- .... .- -.- . -. -.. .-_ **

**_.--. . ..- .--. . .-.. -.. --- -- ..- -._ **

_~ K.A._

Jonghyun stares at the note. It’s the Morse Code message again. How could he read it? And who is K.A.? Why can’t he remember anything aside from his name?

Jonghyun sits and starts working on the code. He remembers bits and pieces, but the letters don’t make sense.

“Mahakenda peupeldomun,” he whispers. And then, firmer, louder, “Mahakenda peupeldomun!”

There is a loud screech. Jonghyun covers his ears and bends down under the table to hide himself. 

Then, a sudden breaking of glass.

Jonghyun waits two seconds, three, four. Summoning his courage, he peeks out from beneath the table, and finds the mirror shattered into a million pieces. It is deadly quiet inside the room. He hears nothing except for his ragged breathing.

And then, the creaking of iron.

The door is now open.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mahakenda peupeldomun"  
> \- spell to make someone forget about the pain they've experienced  
> \- line from Overcome


	2. Chapter 2

Jonghyun crawls out from under the table and packs the journal in a small bag he finds in the rack. Taking one last look at the room, he braces himself as he heads to the door one more time.

Peeking outside, he finds a wall to the left, and a dark hallway lined with doors to the right. He takes one tentative step out the doorway, not daring to breathe.

Nothing happens.

Sighing in relief, he steps outside and starts walking down the hallway. In the stillness, he hears his footsteps echoing.

One step.

Two.

And then suddenly, two more.

Heavier.

Jonghyun takes one step forward, but hears an echo of two more steps.

Another step.

Two more.

Jonghyun pauses, and so does the sound of footsteps. His heart beats rapidly against his chest. His imagination starts to conjure the most terrifying of monsters, creatures he’s sure do not exist in real life.

He slowly turns.

And finds, of all things, a white goat walking behind him. 

_A white goat._

“What?” he couldn’t help but blurt out loud.

The white goat takes another step toward his direction. Jonghyun debates running away or waiting for it. Curiosity wins and he remains in place until the goat reaches his side.

“Are you lost, too?” he whispers.

The white goat looks up to him and bleats softly. Jonghyun reaches out to pat its head.

“Do you know the way out of here, little guy?” 

The goat bleats again and starts moving forward.

Jonghyun follows.

They walk, walk, walk. The hallway seems endless. Jonghyun tries some of the doors, but all of them are locked. Fatigue starts to slowly eat him up, coupled with an indescribable feeling of despair in the pit of his stomach. A sense of loneliness, as if he has lost something he can’t even remember.

That’s when he realizes they’ve been passing the same doors, over and over again. He looks back and finds the open door to the room he just came from.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” he mutters in frustration.

Remembering K.A.’s journal, Jonghyun fishes it out of his bag and flips through its pages. He stops when his eyes land on a familiar drawing.

Jonghyun looks at the goat and then at the drawing. And then at the goat again. It was definitely the same one. Whoever K.A. is, he has drawn the white goat in almost perfect detail, minus the weird fish tail.

Jonghyun reads the entry below the image.

_Pricus still jumps from one dimension to another. Searching for his children, begging them not to leave him.  
He reverses time, forcing anyone he encounters to spend the rest of their lives with him.  
I know he means no harm, but his loneliness is infectious.  
Few men have seen him and lived to tell the tale. _

Jonghyun turns to the goat and calls it by its name. 

“Pricus?” Realization dawns on him as he remembers all his astrology lessons. “You’re the Capricorn Pricus?!”

The white goat, Pricus, bleats and takes a step toward him.

Jonghyun instinctively takes a step back. He continues reading:

_I have encountered him only once, and it almost cost me my life to escape. Only one way has proven effective:_   
_Walk backward from the point where you first encountered him. Don’t break eye contact with him as you do._   
_And then, when you reach this point, whisper, “Segno.”_

Jonghyun closes the journal and looks down at Pricus. Its beady eyes stare back, and for the first time, Jonghyun sees how lonely it truly is.

“You’ve been alone for so long, haven’t you?” he whispers.

The white goat bleats and rubs its head against Jonghyun’s leg affectionately.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay with you. I think there are people who need me, too.”

Jonghyun could have sworn tears start to form in Pricus’s eyes. He bites his lips and pats its head one last time. “I hope you find your children soon.”

He begins walking backward, toward the spot where he first met the white goat. And then gently, without breaking eye contact, he murmurs, “Segno.”

Thunder booms and lightning flashes. Jonghyun covers his ears and shuts his eyes. When he opens them, he finds himself in the same hallway, but strangely, it doesn’t feel unending anymore.

Pricus is nowhere to be found.

Jonghyun continues walking forward, clutching the bag tightly to himself. He reaches the end of the hallway in minutes. 

“Finally,” he breathes.

Except that now he’s facing four doors. Music flows from each closed room. The songs sound familiar, as if he should know them by heart. 

Maybe he does.

Jonghyun closes his eyes and listens to the music and to his heart. 

_Jamdeun ne yeopeseo nan neoreul kkumkkugo . . ._

_Areumdaumdo jiltuhan neoye juwie meomulmyeo . . ._

_Nega eopneun saie geuriwojin maeumeun parake tto meongdeulgo . . ._

_Nan neol geuriwohago neoneun nal gidarige hae . . ._

He then steps forward and reaches out for a doorknob.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I still can't believe the white goat won in the poll. Well played, guys. Well played.
> 
> (2) Music coming out of the rooms are the first two lines of the following songs:
> 
> (Overcome) Beside you sleeping, I dream about you
> 
> (Love Paint) I want to stay by your side which even beauty has envied
> 
> (Where You At) While you weren’t here, my heart longed for you
> 
> (Dejavu) I’m missing you and you make me wait for you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Violence (maybe, but not really)

Jonghyun turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. A cold breeze wafts outside, and he has to cover his face to avoid getting blinded. He is met with resistance, like some invisible force doesn’t want him to come in.

Pushing himself forward, Jonghyun finally manages to enter the room. He shuts the door firmly behind him and finds himself in another hallway. But while his previous location was dark and gloomy (and a bit creepy), this new one has an air of an abandoned palace. Grand, majestic, but dilapidated.

In front of him stand two huge wooden doors, intricate in their design. Jonghyun feels an inexplicable magnet attracting him to them. He pushes the doors open and finds himself in the remains of a ruined room. Debris and furniture are scattered on the floor. On the walls hang old paintings. In front of him stands a wide window, its glass shattered to pieces. 

Jonghyun glances to his right and finds himself staring into an old broken mirror. He takes a step back, recalling his experience in the last room. But only his reflection stares back at him. Except that he now has ash gray hair, a stark contrast to his brown-red hair just a while ago.

What happened?

Jonghyun takes a seat to collect himself. Remembering the journal, he quietly takes it out of his bag and rereads K.A.’s note. In it, he says that Jonghyun must find Mingi and Minhyun. Who are they? And why does he feel a slight pinch in his chest at the mention of their names?

A cool gust of wind blows from the broken window, ruffling the journal’s pages. Jonghyun quickly stashes it back to his bag and stands.

And then, a familiar voice calls out, “Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun turns to the direction of the voice.

“Jonghyun-ah.”

He finds a young man in a familiar leather jacket—the same jacket he saw in his vision—standing in front of the wooden doors. The man looks just a few years older than Jonghyun, yet he carries himself like he is older, much older, than his years.

“You found my note.”

Jonghyun nods cautiously. “You’re K.A.?”

The other man smiles and takes a step forward, opening his arms in an act of embrace. Jonghyun steps back, as if on instinct. The young man’s arms fall to his sides as his face crumples in disappointment.

“You don’t remember me.”

“I . . .” Jonghyun hesitates. “I don’t remember a lot of things.” A pause. “Who are you exactly?”

“It’s Kwak Aaron, Jonghyun-ah,” the older man responds softly. “It’s your Aron-hyung.”

“Aron-hyung?” 

Images flash again, of Aaron teaching him the Morse Code, telling him it’s a practical skill to have. Beside them another man hovered, one with long black hair and a dimpled cheek.

_“Why won’t you teach me too, Hyung?”_

_“I tried, Mingi-ya, didn’t I?”_

_A pout, a chuckle._

Jonghyun feels his chest glow warm with fondness. “Hyung,” he chokes as he runs into Aaron’s embrace. Aaron wraps his arms around him, and they both sob.

“I’m so sorry, Hyung.”

Aaron shakes his head and pushes Jonghyun at arms’ length. “None of this is your fault, Jonghyun-ah. The Dark One, we know how powerful she is.”

“I should have resisted her more. And now Mingi and Minhyun are gone, and Dongho is forced to set out on the mission by himself.”

“We will find them, Jonghyun-ah. I promise we will.”

The floor suddenly shakes. Debris from the ceiling falls.

Jonghyun grips Aaron’s arms tightly. “Is she here?”

Aaron pulls out a compass necklace from his pocket and pushes it in Jonghyun’s hands. “You must leave,” he orders. “She must not find you here.”

“I’m not leaving you alone again, Hyung.”

“I promise to come find you the first chance I get. But you two must not meet. It’s too dangerous.”

The wind howls angrily as it brings snow into the broken window. Suddenly, a crash. Jonghyun and Aaron turn to see a woman standing by the window. Her look is regal, her dress white.

“Jonghyun-ah, Aaron-ah. My blue and black knights,” she calls, her soft voice echoing in the small room. She reaches out her hand, beckoning them to come closer.

Jonghyun feels himself being drawn to her, even as Aaron grips his arm tightly, almost painfully. 

“My queen.”

The queen smiles. “You have done well, my knights. Come, it is now time to rest.”

Jonghyun takes a step forward and reaches out his hand. Suddenly, Aaron pulls him back and brandishes his sword.

“You will never have us!” 

The queen laughs and laughs, as more wind and snow blow into the room. Jonghyun watches in horror as she transforms before their eyes—her immaculate white dress turning pitch black, her soft smile morphing into a sharp, cruel one.

“I already have the white and pink ones. The red one is almost within my grasp. There is no use resisting me, my dear black knight.”

“Run, Jonghyun-ah,” Aaron hisses as he grips his sword handle tightly, ready to challenge the Black Queen. “Find them. Find our brothers.”

Jonghyun weighs his options. If he runs away, he'll have more time to look for the other knights, while Aaron distracts the Dark One. But is this really the right choice? Shouldn't he fight together with his hyung? He is, after all, supposed to be more knowledgeable in martial combat than the Scholar is.

Jonghyun clenches his fists and exhales a shaky breath. He has made his decision.

“No.”

Aaron turns to find Jonghyun standing his ground.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Hyung.”

The Black Queen chuckles. “My, my, this is so touching, isn’t it?” She flicks her wrist, and the wooden doors suddenly shut close. “You should have run away while you still can, Jonghyun-ah,” she teases. “Now you might have just guaranteed your precious hyung’s death.”

“Don’t listen to him, Jonghyun-ah,” Aaron whispers fiercely. “And get behind me. This will be over in an instant.”

Jonghyun bends and picks up one of the iron candlesticks scattered on the floor, gripping it like a sword.

The queen laughs a sinister laugh. “Pathetic.” 

She flicks her wrist again, and Jonghyun is thrown against the doors. He finds that he is pinned in place, as if invisible hands have gripped his wrists and ankles.

“Now watch as your beloved hyung dies by my hands, my blue one.”

Aaron lunges forward, holding his sword above his head. Jonghyun watches in horror as Aaron and the Black Queen parry blows. The queen seems to be enjoying herself, ducking from Aaron’s attacks and lightly slapping the blade away, as if she were merely toying with him. As if Aaron’s attacks are no threat at all.

“Hyung!” Jonghyun yells as he struggles with invisible bindings. “Hyung!”

He tries to recall the spells that Minhyun had taught him, melodies that could bring down even the toughest of enemies. But Jonghyun doesn’t have Minhyun’s honey voice.

And then he remembers the incantation.

“Mahakenda peupeldomun!”

Thunder booms and lightning strikes. Jonghyun closes his eyes, unable to cover his ears.

Then deadly silence.

A condescending chuckle follows. 

Jonghyun opens his eyes and sees the Black Queen, her hand wrapped around Aaron’s neck.

“I taught her that incantation,” she hisses. “I know how to counter it.”

“No!” Jonghyun yells as he continues to struggle. “Let him go! Let him go!”

“J-Jonghyun-ah,” Aaron croaks even as the Black Queen yanks the sword from his grip. Jonghyun sees him stealthily move his fingers, as if preparing to cast a spell that Jonghyun is not familiar with. “Find Dongho. Y-you need to work together to d-defeat the Dark One. It’s the only way.”

“No!” Jonghyun cries loudly. “Hyung, no!”

Aaron smiles, as if translating all his love into one final glance. “Remember: Even if I’m not seen in your memories, I am yours.” 

He then turns to the Black Queen. “You’ll never win,” he whispers, even as the queen raises his own sword to strike him down. Aaron pulls out a green stone from his pocket and throws it to the ground. 

A flash, a bang. 

“Nooooooo!” Jonghyun screams.

And then nothingness.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. The controversial arc. So many ways this chapter could have gone. I had fun writing it though ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Even if I’m not seen in your memories, I am yours.” _

Jonghyun opens his eyes, blinking back the last vestiges of a dream. He finds himself in a bright room, on a comfortable bed. Slowly pushing himself up, he looks around and finds five beds, including his own, arranged in a circle.

The door opens.

“You’re up!”

Jonghyun feels relief wash over him. In the doorway stands a familiar figure, someone he feels he hasn’t seen in a lifetime.

“Rennie.”

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Mingi chirps as he bounces his way into the room and on Jonghyun’s bed. “I thought you’d never wake up. Everyone’s already in the dining room.”

Jonghyun blinks as he takes a good look at Mingi. He has the same face, but his features are sharper, leaner. Like he has aged backward a couple of years.

Also, “You’re . . . blond.”

Mingi raises an eyebrow. “And you look like a poodle.”

Jonghyun’s hand automatically reaches for his hair and feels fluffy curls. Running toward the huge mirror in the room, Jonghyun sees himself with dark red locks. And the most outrageous of clothes. It looks like he has aged backward, too.

“What?”

“Come on,” Mingi hops off the bed and flounces to the door. “Breakfast is getting cold.”

Still in a daze, Jonghyun follows his best friend outside. The perky teenager leads him to another bright-lit room. 

“Jonghyun-ah!” 

“Jjuya!”

Jonghyun is expecting three greetings, but only receives two. Something twists in his stomach, something he can’t explain.

Mingi pulls him to the table and pushes him into his chair. Across them, Dongho is grinning like a white cat, while Minhyun is giving him an adoring smile. Like himself and Mingi, both look younger than they should be. Both are in ridiculous get-ups, too.

“You had us worried, Jjuya,” Minhyun pouts. “I told you not to push yourself too hard.”

Jonghyun feels tears suddenly spring from his eyes.

“Yah, Min,” Dongho chastises his seatmate. “You made Jonghyunnie cry.”

“No, sorry,” Jonghyun wipes his tears. “I don’t even know why I’m crying.” He looks around. “Where’s . . .” He pauses. Who is he looking for again?

His three friends look at him quizzically. “Where’s who?”

Jonghyun’s stomach twists further.

In the background, an upbeat melody starts to play.

_ Kkodae kkodae kkodae kkodae jamkkodae _

“What is that song?”

“What are you talking about?” Dongho asks as he stabs a sausage with a fork. “That’s always been playing here.”

Jonghyun looks around. “Where are we anyway?”

Mingi sniffs. “I think J-Rie hit his head harder than we originally thought.”

“That’s what happens when you try to run into walls,” Dongho snorts.

_ Kkodae kkodae kkodae kkodae jamkkodae _

Jonghyun covers his ears as the song gets louder. “Can’t we make it stop?”

Minhyun reaches out and plants his hand on Jonghyun’s forehead. “Are you ill, Jjuya?”

“N-no,” Jonghyun groans as he stands, hands still pressed against his ears. “I’m sorry, I have to . . .” He rushes out of the room, with Mingi worriedly calling after him.

Jonghyun runs and runs, the strange song following him everywhere, until he finds himself in a hallway branching to two opposite directions. He halts, confused. Which path should he choose?

_ Right,  _ a warm whisper seems to answer.

Jonghyun turns to the right and continues walking. The lights flicker erratically, the music sounds farther. And then, at a corner, he sees a familiar face.

“My queen.”

The young woman smiles kindly before disappearing into the corner. Running after her, Jonghyun finds himself in a dark room.

“Please wait!” he calls out as he sees her through a glass window. 

The woman keeps smiling. She slows down her pace, as if waiting for Jonghyun to catch up with her. Jonghyun does, just as she enters an empty hall.

“Jonghyun-ah,” the woman calls out. “My blue knight.”

“My liege,” Jonghyun sobs, kneeling down. “We’ve been searching for you.”

“I know, my knight. I know.” 

The strange music starts to get louder, as if it is fast approaching. The White Queen purses her lips. Her form flickers, as if she’s starting to fade away. “We don’t have much time. My sister’s spell, it is keeping you in this realm. I will help you fight it. It’s the only way for you to escape.”

“I cannot use the spells properly, my liege,” Jonghyun responds guiltily. “I tried, and I . . .” Aaron’s smiling face flashes before his eyes. “I am tainted, my queen.”

The White Queen shakes her head. “No one is so tainted that there is no room for salvation.” She takes his hand and presses a compass necklace in it, the same one that Aaron had given to him. “Use this to find the red knight. Work together. It’s the only way.”

Jonghyun hesitates, his most recent failure still fresh on his mind. Besides, he isn’t too keen on facing the Shield after everything that has happened.

“I trust you, Jonghyun-ah.” The queen squeezes his hands and smiles warmly. “We all do.”

Jonghyun swallows down a sob. “We’ll find you,” he promises. “And then we will all go home together.”

The White Queen smiles. “I’ll be waiting.” She stands and faces the door. “Now go.”

Jonghyun stands and nods as the White Queen starts to chant a familiar tune.

_ Sesang gajang daldalhan geon  _

_ ttan ge anin sarang iraeyo _

It takes Jonghyun a few tries to remember the correct words. When he does, he chants it together with the queen, believing the words with all his heart.

Wind begins to blow in the room. Jonghyun opens the compass necklace and watches as the needle starts to turn.

“One last thing,” the queen calls out as she stretches her arms toward the door, as if readying herself. “The black knight, he’s not completely gone.”

Jonghyun looks up in surprise. The last thing he sees, before a giant whirlwind swallows him, is the White Queen’s gentle smile.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I changed Dongho's title from Defender to Shield. I feel it has a nicer ring to it, neh?
> 
> (2) The first song comes from Sleeptalking (but you guys already know that, right?): 
> 
> Talk talk talk talk sleep talk
> 
> (3) Compass spell comes from Let’s Love: 
> 
> The sweetest thing in the world  
> It’s love, not something else


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the "Dongho dances in front of Jonghyun and everyone else" chapter. Might not be suitable for very young readers.

Jonghyun hears heavy EDM music first, before he is assaulted by the scent of sweat, perfume, and cigarette smoke. When he opens his eyes, he is half-blinded by the harsh flash of strobe lights. He looks around and finds himself in a corner of a club, its dance floor packed with all kinds of people. Couples, friends, loners, all dancing to an unfamiliar beat.

The music slowly fades out and the lights dim. Jonghyun squints his eyes as the crowd parts, making way for a young man in a white, loose top. The man pauses in the middle of the dance floor as a new song begins to play.

_ Mareun ibsulgwa _

_ Sumi teojil geot gateun jigeum _

The young man sings along, as if giving a performance. One by one, he pulls off the buttons of his top, exposing his bare chest and abs. The crowd, especially the women, hoots and hollers. 

Jonghyun’s jaw drops when he realizes who is slowly doing a striptease in front of the crowd.

“D-dongho?!”

Dongho continues to dance, even taking his top off and throwing it at a random woman, who promptly screams in delight. He locks eyes with Jonghyun but makes no move to approach him. 

When the song ends, Jonghyun watches as Dongho, still topless, heads for the bar. He follows, feeling a bit awkward.

“Enjoyed the show?” Dongho asks when Jonghyun makes it to his side.

“ . . . ”

Dongho chuckles bitterly. “Typical.”

It stings, the way Dongho talks to him. He knows he deserves it, after what he’s done. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “Look, Dongho-ya, I . . .”

“Not here,” Dongho hisses, downing his drink in one go. Jonghyun narrows his eyes; he knows Dongho doesn’t drink alcohol.

“Come on,” Dongho says gruffly, wiping his mouth. He leads Jonghyun down a dark corridor and into a small room. There is a red couch in the middle, and a small closet to the side. A mirror hangs on the adjacent wall. Jonghyun catches a glimpse of his reflection. Again, he looks different, more intense.

“Sit,” Dongho orders, as he walks to the closet and grabs a shirt. Jonghyun obeys, making himself as comfortable as he can, given the situation.

Dongho grabs a chair and sits opposite Jonghyun. “Took you long enough to get here.”

Jonghyun looks down, ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I know I should have been with you from the very beginning.” Then, looking up, he asks, “Did you find it?”

Dongho tsks. “Would I be displaying myself like that in public if I already did?”

Jonghyun looks properly chastised. And then, as curiosity wins over, he asks, “Why were you stripping down in front of everyone?”

Dongho gives him a cold look. And then, sighing, he explains, “It’s my job.” He pauses. “The item’s here. It took a while, but the clues finally led me to this club. Working here allows me free access to most areas.”

Jonghyun raises his eyebrows. “Why didn’t you apply as a guard instead?”

Dongho glares. “It was the only vacant position,” he hisses. He crosses his arms. “Anyway, since you’re here, I take it you’ve met up with Hyung. Did he give you the compass?” A pause. “Where is he anyway?”

Jonghyun bites his lip, something that Dongho seems to notice immediately. “What happened?” When Jonghyun fails to answer, Dongho leans forward and whispers harshly, “What did you do this time?”

Images flash before Jonghyun’s mind once again. Palace walls. Dark clouds. The Black Queen by the gates, asking for entry. Jonghyun resisting, but failing. Falling for the Black Queen’s charms. Jonghyun opening the gates, even as Minhyun yells at him from behind. Minhyun trying to stop him a little too late. Minhyun disappearing before his eyes. 

“I . . .”

Jonghyun bows his head low as he tells Dongho everything. How he woke up in an abandoned room. His encounter with Pricus. The four doors. Meeting up with Aaron in a crumbling palace hall. The Black Queen. 

“It’s just like before,” he whispers. “Because I chose poorly, everything fell apart.”

Dongho snorted. “You’re giving yourself too much credit.”

Jonghyun shakes his head. “It’s true. I’m the head knight. I should have been stronger.”

Dongho sighs as he pushes himself up. “That’s the problem with you. You always try to carry the burden by yourself.”

Jonghyun looks up and finds that Dongho is staring at him, no trace of anger evident in his eyes. “Don’t carry the burden alone, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun feels his eyes mist over. He swallows, and heaves a deep breath. “Let’s find that key, shall we?”

Dongho smirks. “There’s only one area left that I haven’t searched. Come on.” He grabs two black coats and tosses one at Jonghyun. “To help us blend in the crowd.”

They exit the room, going down the hallway and making a few turns. They stop in front of a glass door.

“Where are we?”

Dongho grins. “The art gallery.”

Jonghyun blinks, not bothering to ask why there is an art gallery in a club. Stranger things have happened to him the past hour, after all. “And you decided to search this last because . . .”

Dongho rolls his eyes as he enters the room. “This is the boss’s private collection. We shouldn’t even be here.” He flashes Jonghyun a cheeky smile. “But he’s out of town for an escapade, and all his bodyguards are with him.”

Jonghyun shakes his head in amusement. “Like you can’t handle two or three guards. You’re not called the Shield for nothing.”

Dongho snorts. “Better than the Captain, definitely.”

Jonghyun is rearing for a witty comeback when a round mirror catches his attention. He walks toward it, as if magnetized. On his way there, he passes by a marble bust. Something glints at its base. He pauses.

“Jonghyun-ah,” someone suddenly whispers softly in his ear.

Jonghyun turns to the mirror, ignoring the marble bust. The soft whisper continues.

“Jonghyun-ah. Come closer, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun stands in front of the mirror and stares at his reflection. From somewhere behind him he can hear Dongho checking out the displays, possibly looking for the key.

The key to Atlantis.

The key to freeing their queen.

“Come closer, Jonghyun-ah,” the voice continues to beckon. Hypnotized, Jonghyun lifts a finger and hovers it above the glass. “Yes, a little bit closer. Just a little bit more.”

“I think I found it,” he hears Dongho say. But his brother sounds so far away. All Jonghyun could hear is the quiet buzzing in his ears, and the gentle voice coaxing him to come closer, closer still.

“Who are you?” he whispers.

“I’m you,” the voice answers. “I am the madness within you.”

“Madness?”

“Let me out, Jonghyun-ah. I can help you.”

“Jonghyun-ah?” Dongho calls out his name. “I found the key. What are you doing?”

“I . . .” Jonghyun whispers.

“Just a little bit more, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun gently presses his finger against the glass. His reflection grins, and suddenly, he feels a vibration coursing through his body, starting from his finger, then running down his spine. It rushes down the soles of his feet and then makes it way up his eyes.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Dongho calls him again. He sounds closer this time. Jonghyun feels a firm grasp on his shoulder. “You okay?”

Jonghyun blinks and then turns to Dongho. He offers him a bright smile. “Of course.” He shifts his attention to the key in Dongho’s hand. “You found it?”

Dongho nods and gestures toward one of the glass casings. “It’s on display, for everyone to see.”

Jonghyun's head buzzes as he subconsciously starts to reach for the key. Before he could grab it, Dongho slips it into his breast pocket. “Let’s get out of here. You have the compass with you, right?”

Jonghyun blinks. “Compass?”

Dongho frowns. “Hyung’s compass. It’s with you, right?”

As if on autopilot, Jonghyun reaches inside his pants’ pocket and pulls out the compass necklace. 

“The queen gave this to me,” he whispers.

Dongho nods. “Right. While you were trapped in the Dark One’s dream. You told me about it, remember?” When Jonghyun doesn’t answer, Dongho gives him a gentle shake. “We have to use it to find Minhyun and Mingi. Do you remember the spell?”

Jonghyun hears a soft murmur in his ears, closer this time, as if it is coming from inside him. He shakes his head to clear his mind. “I . . . the queen helped me remember.”

Dongho nods. “Let’s go then. Think of Minhyun. Think of your connection. Your bond. Concentrate.”

Jonghyun frowns. “What about Mingi?”

Dongho shakes his head. “The Dark One is keeping him personally by her side. Don’t you remember?”

Jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to think back to the day where everything began.

_ The Black Queen, coming unannounced, uninvited to the White Queen’s palace. To visit her sister, she explained, except that she didn’t really care for her sibling. All she wanted was to seize the power that the White Queen held. _

_ Jonghyun falling under her spell. Jonghyun choosing the blue pill, when he wasn’t supposed to make any choice at all. _

_ Minhyun reaching him too late. Minhyun disappearing, scattering like a thousand butterflies, with a flick of the Black Queen’s wrist. _

_ Mingi rushing in, summoning his army of fey. The Black Queen taking interest in him, sending him to a deep slumber, tossing her cloak over his still form, effectively locking him in a dimension of her choosing. _

_ Dongho and Aaron charging, both brandishing their swords. The Black Queen laughing, flicking her wrists, throwing both knights against the wall. _

_ The White Queen, their White Queen, finally making an appearance, facing her sister, warning her to bring back her knights. A face-off. A clash of powers.  _

_ And then Jonghyun stepping in, drawing his sword, pointing it at his White Queen, whom he had sworn to protect with his life. _

_ The White Queen, using her remaining power to release Jonghyun from the Black Queen’s spell.  _

_ The Black Queen, striking her sister down, cursing her. “To Atlantis, perish!”  _

_ The White Queen disappearing in a whirlwind, as the Black Queen laughs and laughs and laughs and Dongho and Aaron screams.  _

_ And Jonghyun, Captain Jonghyun, standing still, thoughts hazy, as he watches the Black Queen make one final flick of her wrist, sending him into a deep slumber. _

“Jonghyun-ah?” Dongho’s worried voice breaks him away from the memories. “Are you all right?”

Jonghyun offers him a small smile. “Of course,” he croaks. “Let’s find Minhyun, okay?”

Dongho nods and waits for him to use the compass. Jonghyun opens it and begins to quietly chant the White Queen’s spell. A whirlwind appears in the room and swallows them both.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dongho was dancing to Feels:
> 
> Dry lips, I feel breathless right now


	6. Chapter 6

_ Darkness.  _

_ He cannot see. He cannot move. He cannot speak. _

_ Voices. Whispering voices. _

_ “He’s been asleep for two days. Two days. We are running out of time.” _

_ “I am trying my best, but the Dark One’s magic is strong.” _

_ “Let me go on my own then. I can search for the key by myself.” _

_ “Dongho-ya, your strength increases when you have someone to protect. If you go out alone, I cannot guarantee that you will be safe from the Dark One’s grasp.” _

_ “We don’t have a choice. Don’t you feel it, Hyung? Our queen is slowly fading away. If we don’t hurry, we won’t make it in time. The Dark One will win.” _

I’m awake, _ Jonghyun wants to tell them. _ I can go with Dongho. I can help search for the key.

_ But he remains motionless, voiceless. _

_ Darkness again.  _

_ Only one voice remains. _

_ “Wake up, Jonghyun-ah. Dongho has been gone for a week. My telepathic connection with him is gone. The Dark One, she has severed it. I fear she is now after Dongho, to stop him from his mission. We need to help him. We need to find Minhyun and Mingi.” _

_ A shaky breath. _

_ “Wake up, Captain. I can’t do this without you.” _

I’m awake, Hyung,  _ Jonghyun screams.  _ I hear you. I’m here with you.

_ Darkness. _

_ Cold, chilling darkness. Like something is pulling his soul away from his physical body. _

_ A frantic voice. _

_ “Jonghyun-ah? What . . . what’s happening? No! You can’t fade away too! Fight it, Jonghyun-ah! Fight her! Don’t . . . don’t leave me alone! Jonghyun-ah!” _

_ Nothingness. _

_ “Wake up, Jonghyun-ah.” _

Jonghyun gasps loudly as he jolts wide awake. His breathing is ragged, his head bursting with pain. He hugs himself tightly as he wills himself not to cry. There is no use regretting the past; all he can do is find his remaining brothers and save their queen.

And maybe, if he makes the right choices moving forward, he can even save his hyung.

Minutes pass before Jonghyun feels he is calm enough to move. He looks around, and finds himself in a quaint little room. A gentle breeze blows through the open window. Outside, he smells green grass and wildflowers.

“Dongho-ya?” he whispers, calling out for this brother. “Dongho-ya?”

No response.

Jonghyun stretches his legs. His legs are wobbly, but he manages to stand. “Dongho-ya?” he tries again. Jonghyun furrows his brow. He knows they have to move quickly. They need to find Minhyun and get out of this reality before the Black Queen can get to them.

“Dongho-ya!” he hisses.

“Excuse me, but who are you?”

Jonghyun turns and finds Minhyun staring at him, as if surprised. He almost tackles him with a hug, except that Minhyun’s question unsettles him.

“You don’t know who I am?”

Jonghyun is brought back to his first encounter with Aaron in the ruined palace. How he could not remember who his hyung was, not until Aaron told him his name.

“It’s me. It’s Jonghyun.”

Minhyun frowns, confused. “Jonghyun? Are you the new student?”

Okay, so that didn’t work. Jonghyun looks past Minhyun and sees different paint brushes and art supplies on the floor. What reality did the Black Queen trap Minhyun in?

Then he sees the fresh paintings on the couch and floor. Five of them. “Those are really good,” he comments, hoping it will make Minhyun feel at ease.

Minhyun turns to the works. “Ah, thanks.” He blinks, stares at Jonghyun, and then back to his paintings. “Hm.”

“Are they your friends?” Jonghyun asks, even as he eyes the portrait that looks exactly like him.

“No,” Minhyun answers. “I just . . . I sometimes see them in my dreams, you know?”

Jonghyun smiles. “I see,” he whispers, as warmth spreads in his chest. Minhyun hasn’t forgotten about them. He can still save him. He can still save his brother.

“Listen,” Jonghyun starts, taking a cautious step forward, so as not to frighten Minhyun. “I know this will sound weird, but . . .”

The door suddenly opens, and both men turn to the newcomer.

“There you are!”

“Dongho,” Jonghyun breathes out in relief. “I thought I’ve lost you.”

Dongho snorts. “You’re more likely to get lost than me.” And then he sees Minhyun. “You’re here too. Good,” he says as he steps inside. “Come on, we don’t have much time.”

“Dong—” Jonghyun tries to warn Dongho but his friend has already reached out for Minhyun.

The taller guy jumps back in fear. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Dongho turns to Jonghyun in confusion.

“He doesn’t remember us,” Jonghyun explains, raising an arm toward Minhyun's direction, trying to calm him down. “It’s like what happened to me when I first woke up.”

“Damn it,” Dongho hisses. “We don’t have time for this. The Dark One already knows we’re here.”

Jonghyun feels cold hands grip his heart. “Already?”

“I don’t know how she found us so quickly,” Dongho answers. “But if we don’t hurry, she’s going to block our exit before we have a chance to leave.”

Dark One? Exit? What are you talking about?” Minhyun starts to sound hysterical. Jonghyun and Dongho glance at each other, knowing how bad things could get if Minhyun loses control of himself. The Bard is prone to releasing vicious enchantments when he does.

“Calm down,” Jonghyun whispers, reaching for Minhyun. “We can explain everything, but you have to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Minhyun screeches, voice booming higher than what a normal person should be able to do. The glass of the windows rattle, the ceiling lamps sway dangerously, their lights flickering.

“Minhyun, please,” Jonghyun begs. “She’ll find us sooner if you misuse your powers.”

“Who’ll find us sooner?! Who are you?!”

Lighting and thunder. Then an evil cackle.

“Found you.”

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

All three men turn to the direction of the voice. There, in the windowpane, sits the Black Queen.

Jonghyun feels his head throb. _Uh-oh,_ a voice whispers in his head. _She found youuuu~_

 _Stop,_ Jonghyun groans, clutching his head. He sees Dongho glance at him, even as he crouches just the tiniest bit, ready to defend his friends at the slightest provocation.

_You know the best way to escape her?_

Jonghyun pauses, still clutching his head. _W-what?_

_It’s easy, actually._

_J-just tell me!_

The voice chuckles. _You just have to leave your friends. You have the compass. You can leave anytime you want~_

_I would never betray my friends like that._

Laughter. _You already did, remember?_

Jonghyun clutches his head tighter. _That wasn’t me. That was the Dark One's spell._

_It was still your hand that pointed the sword to your queen~_

_STOP!_

_Use the compass, Jonghyun-ah. Find your precious Mingi. Leave your friends._

_NO._

A chuckle. _Are you sure~_

“I SAID NO."

Dongho turns to Jonghyun, as if silently questioning him for his sudden outburst. Even Minhyun, nervous as he looks, tilts his head toward him.

Jonghyun pushes the voice deep down as he steps forward. “You will not be taking any more of my friends, Dark One.”

“Oh?” A menacing laugh. “Can you resist me now, my blue knight?”

“I am _not_ your blue knight, and I never will be.”

The Black Queen scoffs. “We’ll see about that. Are you ready to see more of the your friends die, the way I killed the black one?”

Jonghyun clenches his fists. “No one is dying by your hands. We will find Mingi, and we will defeat you.”

The Black Queen hisses. “I will _never_ let you find him.”

“W-what’s going on?” Minhyun whispers, stepping closer to Dongho. “Who is she?”

“Get behind me,” Dongho instructs as he digs deep into his pocket. “You too, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun takes a step back as Dongho comes forward.

The Black Queen laughs.

“My red knight. I finally caught up with you. You’ve given me no end of trouble, slipping my grasp every time. But I’ve had help, and now you’re finally mine.”

Jonghyun hears quiet laughter inside his head.

“You have no power over me, Dark One,” Dongho hisses. “I only serve my Queen, and you’re not her.” He pulls a lime green gemstone and raises his hand. “Prepare to run,” he tells his friends.

“You can’t escape me.”

Lightning.

Thunder.

Dongho throws the stone on the floor. “NOW!”

Light green smoke fills the place. Jonghyun is momentarily blinded, until he feels a strong hand grab him and lead him out of the room. Seconds later and the three of them are running down a hallway, locking themselves in the first available room they could find.

“Jonghyun-ah, use the compass!” Dongho yells as he plants himself in front of the doorway. From his other pocket he pulls out a pen. With a click, it expands to a sword, similar to what Aaron had used before. He then tosses a table in front of them to serve as a shield.

“You can’t fight her alone!” Jonghyun screams, remembering what happened to their hyung.

Dongho smiles cheekily back at him. “I become stronger whenever I have someone to protect, remember?”

Jonghyun draws a shaky breath, then nods. He'll trust Dongho to do his job as their Shield. It's what any decent Captain would do. Turning to Minhyun, he addresses the shaking young man. “Minhyun-ah, you have to help keep the Dark One back while I get us out of here.”

“I don’t know what to do!” Minhyun cries.

“Remember the White Queen’s spell. The one to ward off darkness. You taught it to me before. Remember!”

“I don’t know!”

“Mahakenda peupeldomun,” Jonghyun whispers. “Say it with me. Mahakenda peupeldomun.”

“M-maha . . .” Minhyun stutters. “Mahakenda peupeldomun.”

“That’s it,” Jonghyun encourages him as he digs into his pocket and brings out the compass. 

_Mahakenda peupeldomun!_

There is an angry scream, as cold air wafts into the room. 

“She’s being pushed back!” Dongho shouts. “Keep doing what you’re doing!”

_Mahakenda peupeldomun!_

Jonghyun focuses on the compass and chants a different spell, the one the White Queen has taught him. Focusing his thoughts on Mingi, he lets out a loud yell.

_Sesang gajang daldalhan geon_

_ttan ge anin sarang iraeyo!_

“I’LL NEVER LET YOU FIND HIM!” A scream fills the room, even as Minhyun counters it with his own spell, and Dongho raises his sword and shield to protect them. “THE MAGE IS MINE! MINE!”

Bright light, a fierce whirlwind, and then darkness.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Jonghyun feels his knees buckle under him the second they make it into the new reality. As Dongho quickly reaches out to steady him, even Minhyun tries to offer support.

“You okay?” Dongho asks, worry etched across his face. 

Jonghyun looks up and sees, with one eye, that his friend has bleach blond hair lined with pink highlights.

“You look really weird,” Jonghyun whispers.

Dongho frowns and pulls on Jonghyun’s bangs. “Speak for yourself.”

Jonghyun tries to push away bangs he’s sure are not there before. He doesn’t succeed.

“Where are we?” Minhyun whispers. 

Jonghyun looks around the room. They are in an abandoned classroom, with fluorescent lights flickering every few seconds. A huge blackboard filled with graffiti stands in the middle, and broken chairs and tables are scattered everywhere. 

“I guess we have to go and check, right?” Jonghyun offers what he hopes to be a reassuring smile. When he tries to walk on his own, he finds himself quickly losing balance.

“You’ve used the compass too many times without resting,” Dongho realizes. “Even Hyung has to sleep after using it twice.”

Jonghyun shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he says. “We need to find Mingi.”

Dongho glares. “You need to rest,” he declares, easily carrying Jonghyun like a sack of potatoes. He pushes him into a vacant chair. “Stay here. I’ll take a look around.”

“S-should I come with you?” Minhyun offers, eyes shifting nervously from one companion to the other.

Jonghyun and Dongho take a good look at the teary teenager and see that although he is trying to put on a brave face, it is obvious that he is still overwhelmed by everything that has happened so far. 

“Stay with Jonghyun,” Dongho decides. “I’ll be right back.” He gives his Captain a nod, and then heads out the room, looking left and right before closing the door behind him.

“How are you feeling?” Jonghyun asks Minhyun as soon as Dongho leaves.

Minhyun sits on the floor beside Jonghyun and hugs himself. “I don’t understand anything, but I do know I’ll be safer with you than with this Black Queen you’re trying to run away from.”

Jonghyun smiles. It’s so like Minhyun, to give his trust so easily.

“I know I said I’ll explain everything,” he tells him. 

Minhyun nods, expectant.

Jonghyun heaves a deep sigh, and tells Minhyun all the important details: the White and Black Queens, the knights, the mission. 

Minhyun breathes out a shaky breath by the end of it all. “So you’re saying we’re . . . magical knights?”

Jonghyun chuckles at how simple Minhyun is interpreting things. “You could say that.”

Minhyun shakes his head. “But why can’t I remember anything?”

Jonghyun frowns. “I’m not yet sure. It happened to me, too, but I quickly got my memory back.”

Is it because Minhyun has been in the Black Queen’s clutches far longer?

If that is the case, what about Mingi? Does this mean he doesn’t remember them either?

“You’re sweating heavily,” Minhyun murmurs, pulling Jonghyun away from his thoughts.

“Ah,” Jonghyun replies, wiping his brow. “I guess I did push myself too hard.”

Minhyun looks at him, as if considering something. And then, “Maybe I can help?”

“How?”

Jonghyun sees Minhyun’s ears burn red. “I . . . I have this song I always sing whenever I feel tired. It might help.”

Jonghyun nods. As the Bard, Minhyun has often helped heal them with his melodies.

“I would love to hear it.”

Minhyun smiles nervously. And then he begins to sing.

_ i norae deureoyo da al suga itjo _

_ dangyeonhaetdeon modeun ge _

Jonghyun feels gentle warmth spread all over him as he listens. 

_ niga weropda malhamyeon jom deo ana jugo _

_ bogo shipda malhamyeon ni ape isseulge _

_ byeonchi malgo geudaero isseo jwo nae gyeote isseo jwo _

Tears are flowing down his cheeks by the time Minhyun finishes, making the  Bard panic.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Jonghyun shakes his head and smiles warmly. “No, these are grateful tears. Thank you.”

“Did . . . did it help?”

Jonghyun pauses and tries to read his body. He nods. “I feel great now.”

Minhyun sighs in relief. “I’m glad.”

The door suddenly opens.

“Well, well, well,” a lazy voice greets them from the doorway. “Look what we have here.” The newcomer walks in. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Jongyun slowly stands. “I could say the same for you.”

“You got balls for a newbie,” the lad comments. “Consider me impressed. What’s your name?”

“It’s only polite to introduce yourself first.”

The newcomer laughs. “Ballsy indeed.” He points a thumb to himself. “Seungcheol.”

Jonghyun nods. “Jonghyun.”

Seungcheol smirks. “So what are you hiding here for, Jonghyun? And who’s that beansprout behind you?”

Jonghyun steps in front of Minhyun. “That’s none of your business.”

Seungcheol laughs a deep throaty laugh. “Seems we are very much alike, Jonghyun-ssi."

Something in Seungcheol’s voice raises the hair on the back of Jonghyun’s neck.  Behind him, Minhyun whispers. “There’s something wrong about him.”

Seungcheol only grins wider. “Nobody’s asking for your opinion, beansprout.” He then extends his hand toward Jonghyun. “What do you say, Jonghyun-ssi? Want to rule this school together?”

Jonghyun feels a gentle pull, drawing him toward Seungcheol. His mind whispers sweet promises of power and honor, of riches and glory, far greater than he can ever imagine.

_ You know you want to, Jonghyun-ah. _

Jonghyun takes one tentative step forward, but immediately feels Minhyun’s solid grip around his arm.

“Jjuya, no.”

Jonghyun blinks. Jjuya is a petname that only Minhyun ever uses. “Your memory’s back?”

Minhyun pulls his hand back, as if burned. “I . . . I don’t know why I called you that.”

Seungcheol chuckles. “As much as I find all of this amusing, I need an answer now. What says you, Jonghyun-ssi?”

Jonghyun locks eyes with Minhyun, and then turns to face Seungcheol again. He smiles confidently, though he is feeling anything but. “Sorry, Seungcheol-ssi, but I have no interest to rule.”

Seungcheol looks disappointed. “That’s too bad. We could have made good use of you, blue knight.”

Jonghyun watches in horror as Seungcheol begins to transform before his eyes. In place of hands, he begins to grow claws. His skin slowly changes to black scales. His face, to that of a dragon.

“The Black Queen has specific instructions not to kill you, Jonghyun-ssi,” Cheol-dragon hisses. “She didn't say anything about delivering you with all your body parts still intact.”

Minhyun quickly pulls Jonghyun behind him as he lifts his arms.

_Mahakenda peupeldomun!_

The black dragon screeches, and then breathes a spray of acid toward their direction. Jonghyun grabs Minhyun out of harm’s way.

“Run!” He yells. He grabs a broken chair and throws it at Seungcheol. The black dragon sweeps his tail and laughs as the two scamper away.

“Foolish mortals,” it hisses. “You should have never gone against the our lord.”

Jonghyun and Minhyun exit the room and find themselves in a class corridor, filled with students loitering around.

“Dongho!” Jonghyun yells as he and Minhyun run. “Dongho!”

A loud crash, and Jonghyun sees Dongho get thrown against the wall from down the hallway. Students begin to scream.

They both run to him, just in time to find another dragon, a green one this time, stomping its way toward them. Poisonous vapors smoke out of its nostrils.

“Mingi's not here,” Dongho groans as he tries to stand. “We need to leave.”

Jonghyun picks up Dongho’s sword and readies himself to protect his friends. “Minhyun,” he calls out. “Get the compass from my pocket and get us out of here.”

Minhyun obeys, shaking as he pulls the compass out. “I . . . I don’t know the spell.”

“You know it,” Jonghyun answers. “Hyung taught it to us. Remember!”

The green dragon opens its mouth, ready to spray poison on them. Jonghyun yells and charges forward.

“Jjuya!”

“Do it!”

A clash, a clang. Jonghyun swipes the sword against steel scales. The green dragon retaliates, clawing against his skin. Jonghyun is thrown against the floor, even as he hears Minhyun sobbing, chanting the spell for the compass.

_Sesang gajang daldalhan geon_

_ttan ge anin sarang iraeyo!_

He hears the distant roar of the black dragon and its heavy footsteps coming nearer. In front of him, the green dragon smirks and raises a scaly foot, ready to claw at him. 

Jonghyun raises Dongho’s sword to defend himself. He closes his eyes, concentrates on his friends. On Aaron’s wisdom. On Dongho’s strength. On Minhyun’s warmth. On Mingi. Mingi and his endless energy. Mingi and his kindness. Mingi and his love.

The dragon’s claws come down.

Darkness.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun's song is lifted from "A Song For You":
> 
> Listen to this song, and you'll know everything. 
> 
> When you say you're not lonely, I'll hug you tighter.   
> When you say you miss me, I'll appear in front of you.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jjuya. Jjuya.”

Jonghyun opens his eyes and finds that both Minhyun and Dongho are looking at him worriedly. He feels damp soil against his back, smells fresh air and saltwater. Somewhere he hears waves crashing against solid rock.

“W-what happened?” he croaks.

“You almost died, dumbass,” Dongho scolds him, but he is smiling. 

Minhyun sobs. “Stop doing dangerous things, Jjuya.”

Jonghyun manages a small smile. “So you remember?”

Dongho and Minhyun look at each other, and both grin. 

“I remember everything,” Minhyun confirms.

Jonghyun sighs in relief. He tries to push himself up, and winces when he feels his chest burn.

“Don’t move too much,” Minhyun tells him gently. “I did all I could, but your wound’s deep. You need time to heal properly.”

Jonghyun looks down and sees a huge gash across his chest. “From the green dragon?”

Dongho nods. 

“Help me up,” he tells them. Dongho and Minhyun prop him on either side and gently help him stand.

“Where are we?”

Dongho shrugs. “Best guess is we’re on a hill near the ocean.”

“Do you think Mingi’s here?” Minhyun asks, worried.

Jonghyun closes his eyes and tries to concentrate.  That’s when he hears it.

_ neowa na sesang kkeut i gos-eseo _

_ uliui yeong-won-e salgoiss-eo _

“Rennie,” he whispers, opening his eyes. “He’s here.”

Dongho and Minhyun look at each. “Are you sure?”

Jonghyun nods with conviction. “I can feel him.”

And he can. After all, they are the first two knights, the Blue and the Pink, and their connection, their bond, is a bit stronger than the rest of their little family.

“Let’s find him then,” Dongho urges them. “If Mingi is really here, the Dark One can’t be too far behind.”

Both Jonghyun and Minhyun nod.  Quietly, they trek up the hill, feeling the wind blow against their faces. Jonghyun feels peace, something he hasn’t felt since he had woken up in that abandoned room, a lifetime ago.

All three pause at the top of the hill, an expanse of tall grass covering the ground. The scent of the ocean is stronger, the wind warmer.

Jonghyun hears Mingi’s voice before he sees him.

_ naega neoleul balabogo nega nal bol ttaemyeon _

_ jeolbyeog-eseo nal su iss-eul mankeum ganghan him-ui yong-gileul jwo _

“Rennie,” he calls out at the young man standing at the edge of the cliff. Mingi has both arms wide open, as if embracing the wind. “Rennie!”

Mingi looks back and turns to face them. A soft smile graces him lips. “J-Rie,” he whispers. “You found me.”

Jonghyun feels relief wash over him. “You remember who I am?”

Mingi continues to smile. “Of course I do.” He takes a step back. “I will never forget you.”

Dread replaces relief. “Rennie,” Jonghyun says slowly. “Step away from the cliff, please.” He feels Dongho grip his shoulder tightly, as Minhyun gasps softly from his other side.

Mingi spreads his arms wide open. “Will you do anything for me, J-Rie?” 

Jonghyun takes a step forward. “You know I would. So please, step away from the cliff, okay?”

Mingi smiles. “I’ll be waiting for you,” he murmurs, as he steps backward and falls down the cliff.

“Noooooooo!”

Jonghyun pulls himself away from Dongho and Minhyun, running toward where Mingi has jumped off. 

“Jonghyun-ah!”

“Jjuya!”

Not heeding his other friends’ shouts, Jonghyun rushes over the edge, crying out his best friend’s name.

“Rennie!”

He sees Mingi falling down, down, arm extended toward him, beckoning him to follow him.

“Jjuya, don’t!”

Stop, Jonghyun-ah!”

Jonghyun jumps, not caring about his mission, his companions, his life. 

He watches Mingi smile, eyes filled with relief and gratitude, as he is swallowed by the waves.

A splash. A crash.

Darkness.

***

Jonghyun jerks awake and finds himself in a brightly-lit room. He bolts upright from bed and clutches his chest with his fingers. Flashes of Minhyun’s horrified scream, Dongho’s indignant shout, Mingi's relieved smile, they all come clashing in his mind, threatening to drown him.

He screams and screams, tears pouring down his face. And then strong arms wrap around him, strong, comforting. Familiar.

“J-Rie.” Sobs. “J-Rie.”

Jonghyun looks up and sees Mingi, crying as he hugs him. “You found me.” More sobs. “You found me."

**End of Chapter 9**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingi's song is lifted from "Paradise":
> 
> You and me, at the end of the world  
> We’re living in our eternity.
> 
> When I look at you and when you look at me  
> You give me such strength and courage  
> That I feel like I could fly off this cliff.


	10. Chapter 10

Dongho grips Minhyun’s collar to stop him from jumping after Jonghyun, who had just jumped after Mingi.  “For the love of . . .” he hisses as he yanks Minhyun back from the edge of the cliff. “I don’t need three dead bodies on my watch.”

“How can you say that so casually!” Minhyun sobs, swiping at Dongho’s chest.

“Calm down before I clock you out!” Dongho threatens, pulling Minhyun back to safe ground. 

Minhyun calms down a little, probably knowing that Dongho is always good on his word. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time that Dongho would have to smack one of his fellow knights for going overboard.

Both know how much Dongho’s punches hurt.

Because while Aaron is smart and Jonghyun’s constitution is off the roof, while Minhyun’s charisma can charm even the most stoic of men and Mingi is wise (though it doesn’t often show), Dongho is known for his ridiculous strength.  He is also known to be one of the most level-headed knights in their realm, second only to Jonghyun, who, obviously, forgot about logic and rationality just a minute ago.

“It won’t help if we both panic, okay?” Dongho directs his gaze at the cliff where Mingi and Jonghyun had jumped off moments ago. He starts considering their options, what few they have left.

He really wishes Aaron was with them right now.

He really wishes Aaron was still alive.

“We’re running out of time,” he sighs. “We have to get to Atlantis before the eclipse, or we’ll never be able to free our queen.”

Minhyun draws a shaky breath. “I can’t do it by myself, Dong. Without another spell caster, it would be impossible to open Atlantis’s gates. I need another person to chant the other half of the spell.”

Dongho feels the weight of his pen-sword in his pocket. Not for the first time he regrets not paying attention when their queen was teaching them important spells. 

_ “We already have three spell casters. What do I need to learn these spells for?” _

_ “Even Jonghyunnie is trying to learn the basic ones,” Aaron explained. _

_ “Jonghyunnie is a freak of nature,” Dongho joked. _

_ “You’re not getting any dessert for dinner,” Jonghyun paused from practicing long enough to threaten him. _

_ “I dare you to try,” Dongho snorted. _

“You can teach me the spell,” Dongho offers. “I’m a quick study if I really put my mind into it.” A pause. “But I know it would be better if a real spell caster opens Atlantis’s gates.”

Minhyun regards him, unsure what to do. “I don’t have Jjuya’s crazy constitution. I can only use the compass one more time,” Minhyun whispers. “I’ll follow your lead, Dong. But you have to tell me what you want to do.”

Dongho considers their options. Should they rely on the compass and try to find Mingi and Jonghyun? Or should they head straight for Atlantis?

“Let’s look for Jonghyun and Mingi.”

Dongho sees relief and gratitude flash across Minhyun’s eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he whispers, hopeful. Dongho knows it’s not just because Minhyun wants another spell caster in the team.

“Let’s find our brothers, okay?”

Minhyun smiles and clutches the compass hanging around his neck. “Let’s.”

Strong winds suddenly blow from the ocean, ruffling their hair. 

Black clouds begin to form. 

Thunder. 

Lightning.

Dongho instinctively grips the pen-sword in his pocket.

“She’s here,” Minhyun whispers, afraid.

“Let’s go,” Dongho responds, taking a defense stance in front of the Bard. “Hurry.”

Minhyun inhales deeply, and then recites the compass's spell.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

Dongho opens his eyes and tries to focus on his new surroundings. Somewhere to his left, he hears Minhyun retch, as if his friend has already spent what is left of his stamina to transport them from the hill to this new reality.

Looking around, he finds that they are in a brightly painted room. Outside a paned window, the sky is a bright, happy shade of blue. A soothing song is playing somewhere.  Against his will, Dongho is brought back to the time he and Aaron were doing some light sparring in the palace gardens. 

***

_ Dongho smacked Aaron's sword away, chuckling as he did.  _

_ "You gotta work on your grip, Hyung," he teased. "Can't keep holding flimsy wands all day." _

_ Aaron flicked his wrist, and Dongho's sword went flying. "I don't use a wand, boy," he smirked, waving his fingers. "I have this ring as my focus.” _

_ "Cheater," Dongho laughed. _

_ "I prefer to call myself smart," Aaron winked. _

_ "That you are,” Dongho chuckled. “What will we ever do without you?" he asked as he picked up both his and Aaron's swords. _

_ Aaron smiled softly, something Dongho didn’t really expect, given the nature of their playful banter. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." _

***

For the first time since their ordeal had started, Dongho feels tears spring up in his eyes.

"Hyung," he whispers, as if suddenly hit with the reality that Aaron is really gone.

_ You're fine. You'll be fine. _

Dongho swiftly turns, but finds that no one is standing behind him.

"Dong?" Minhyun weakly whispers as he plants his back against the wall.

"I thought . . ." Dongho stares at Minhyun. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Dongho looks around once more. "I could have sworn I heard . . ."

A loud crash from the other room. The two look at each other, and as one, they stand and start heading toward that direction.

***

“You found me.”

Mingi stays in Jonghyun’s arms for a few more seconds before forcing himself to move back. After all, Jonghyun smells like freshly-dug earth and warm sun and sea breeze, so different from the artificial and nauseating smells he has to endure in his captivity.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jonghyun replies, blinking back his tears, as Mingi pulls himself away.

Mingi mock-pouts. “I was just getting ready to kick the Dark One’s tiny little butt by myself, you know.”

Jonghyun chuckles and ruffles his hair. The familiar gesture almost makes Mingi cry. He had missed them so much, not just Jonghyun, but the rest of their little family.

“I knew you’d jump,” he grins. “I had faith in you.”

Jonghyun smiles warmly, and then finally takes stock of the room. “We need to get out of here,” he says, urgency suddenly in his voice. “Do you have an idea where we are?”

Mingi shakes his head. “The Dark One’s been warping me with her every few days. I’ve been trying to keep track but it’s hard. It took a lot of willpower to even project my astral form to where you were.”

“Where did she last take you?” Jonghyun asks even as he starts examining the door.

Mingi tilts his head. “A cold place. There was snow everywhere. And an abandoned castle too.”

Jonghyun turns to him, eyes wide open. 

“W-what? What did I say?”

“You were there?” Jonghyun whispers. “In the abandoned castle?”

Mingi nods. “She kept me locked in some sort of courtyard.” A pause. “Why?”

“That’s where I met up with Aron-hyung,” Jonghyun murmurs. He presses his ear against the door, as if listening for movement outside.

“You’ve seen Hyung?” Mingi asks, surprised. “Where is he? I saw Dongho and Minhyun on the cliff with you, but I didn’t see him.”

Jonghyun freezes, refusing to meet his eyes. Something painful grips Mingi's heart. “J-Rie, where is he?” he repeats, slower, more careful. “Where’s Aron-hyung?”

“I’m sorry, Rennie,” Jonghyun whispers, still not meeting his eyes.

Mingi feels his chest cave in, as dark blue energy pulses out of his body. Jonghyun swiftly turns, eyes round with horror and surprise.

“Rennie, stop!” 

Mingi is trying, he really is, but like Minhyun, his magic is directly connected to his emotions. Sure, he may be a druid deep in his core, but he has learned through the years that nature could only offer so much power, compared to what he could draw from his own heart.  He guesses this is the reason the Black Queen had taken such great interest in him. She wants to harness his powers in the way the White Queen never would.

“Fight it, Rennie!” Jonghyun yells, as the furniture in the room starts to levitate off the floor. Even Jonghyun has to grab the doorknob to stop himself from bumping against the ceiling.

Memories of their hyung flash across his mind—their practice matches, petty arguments, training under the White Queen, relaxing with the rest of the knights. He remembers Aaron’s warm smile, Aaron’s kind heart, Aaron, who took care of them, who treated them like his precious younger brothers.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” Mingi screams, as one giant pulse explodes from his body, throwing the furniture—and Jonghyun—against the walls.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

“Jonghyun-ssi.” A kind, gentle voice tickles his ear. “Wake up, Jonghyun-ssi.”

Jonghyun blinks back sleepy eyes and finds a beautiful woman smiling down at him. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“What . . .” Jonghyun pushes himself up and finds that he is back in the place where he and Dongho had found Minhyun. The scent of freshly cut grass again tickles his nostrils. Light seeping from the window kisses his face.

The woman waits patiently for him to be fully awake. When Jonghyun finally faces her, he finds that she is glowing with warmth and light.

“Who are you?”

The woman’s face drops a little, but quickly recovers. “Of course you won’t remember me,” she whispers, a bit sadly. “It’s been a while, after all.”

“I’m sorry . . .” Jonghyun murmurs, unsure why he is apologizing in the first place.

The woman shakes her head and smiles in understanding. “I’m Roa.”

“Roa?”

“I’m one of the White Queen’s vassals.”

Jonghyun frowns and tries to place Roa’s face. Had they really met before? Was she there during the White Queen’s last ball? There were so many guests back then, so it was probable that he hadn’t encountered her, or if he did, had already forgotten about it.

“Where am I?”

Roa nods and stands, gesturing for Jonghyun to follow her outside. She leads him down the stairs, into a small garden. The scent of grass is stronger here, more life-giving.  “You’re in one of the White Queen’s pocket dimensions.”

Jonghyun is aware of their liege’s many vacant realities. She sometimes used these to hold dangerous training that aren’t allowed in their reality. 

“But why am I here? I’m supposed to be . . .” A glimpse of pink hair and blue energy suddenly flashes in his mind. “I need to get back to Mingi!”

Roa reaches out a hand to calm him down. “The pink knight will be fine,” she assures him. “He is stronger than you think.”

Jonghyun refrains himself from raising his voice. “I know he is,” he whispers after a few seconds. “Doesn’t mean I should just leave him to fend off for himself.”

Roa smiles kindly. “The best way to help him is by being here right now.”

Jonghyun frowns. “Why am I here?”

Roa lets her hand drop to her side. “The White Queen asked me to help you get rid of your madness.”

Jonghyun blinks. “The White Queen is in Atlantis right now.”

The vassal nods. “And yet she was able to help you when you were trapped in the Dark One’s dream.” She tilts her head and observes Jonghyun carefully. “You really should give the people you love more credit, Jonghyun-ssi.”

Jonghyun looks away, a bit ashamed. Ever since he had woken up from the abandoned room, he has been feeling out of sorts, like he hasn’t really been himself. He had made decisions he regretted deeply. He had let fear and panic overpower his usual calm and level-headed mind.  Was it the effect of the Dark One’s spell on him? Or has it always been there, this madness, even before he fully freed it from its prison?

Jonghyun faces Roa again. Can she be trusted? Does she really work for the White Queen? Or is she actually one of the Black Queen’s minions?

“What must I do?” he asks, cautious.

Roa smiles in relief. She reaches out a hand to him. “Do you trust me?”

Jonghyun hesitates. But as he looks deep in Roa’s eyes, he is filled with a sense of calm, similar to how he feels when he’s near the White Queen. 

“I do,” he whispers, placing his hand onto Roa’s waiting one.

“Good,” Roa grins as she pulls Jonghyun closer. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”

Jonghyun nods and lets Roa lead him to an open space in the garden. 

“Sit,” she instructs him, even as she sits cross-legged on the grass.

Jonghyun obeys, mimicking Roa’s posture in front of her.  Roa reaches out her hands, which Jonghyun automatically takes.

“Now close your eyes.”

Jonghyun does. He feels a warm, gentle breeze blow through him. 

“Take a deep breath.”

Again, Jonghyun obeys. 

“No matter what happens, don’t let go, okay?”

Jonghyun nods, eyes still closed.

He feels the world shift from beneath him. It twists, it turns, it tries to pull him apart at the seams.

_ Jonghyun-ah. _

Jonghyun tightens his grip on Roa’s hands.

_What are you doing here, Jonghyun-ah?_ The voice sounds disappointed. _Mingi is waiting for you._ A chuckle. _Are you going to let him die, too? The way you let Aron-hyung die?_

Jonghyun feels cold fingers grip his heart. “It wasn’t my fault,” he whispers.

_ But it is. If you had run when Hyung told you to, he wouldn’t have had to face the Dark One. He wouldn’t have had to protect you. _

“Stop.”

_ You killed Aaron, Jonghyun-ah. You killed someone you should be protecting. _

“I said stop.”

_ Let go, Jonghyun. Let go of this pain. Sleep. Let me take control. _

“I . . .”

Jonghyun loosens his hold on Roa’s. It does sound tempting, to just rest, sleep. Maybe he could let his madness have the reins for a bit. After all, he hasn’t been exactly doing a good job managing his life recently.

_ Yes. Just let go. _

Jonghyun loosens his hold some more. The voice is soothing, convincing. Yes, sleep is a good thing. He’ll sleep for a bit then.

**_Jonghyun-ah._ **

A different voice. Kinder. More gentle. More loving.

**_Jonghyun-ah, no._ **

Jonghyun’s heart constricts. He feels tears start to stream down his closed eyes.

“Hyung.”

**_Don’t let go, Jonghyun-ah. You have to be strong._ **

“But I couldn’t protect you. Or Mingi. Or the queen. I couldn’t protect anyone. I’m a failure, Hyung.”

**_No you’re not. You are never a failure. You are strong, Jonghyun-ah._ **

Jonghyun sobs out loud. “I don’t know how to do this without you, Hyung.”

**_You’ll be fine._ **Jonghyun could hear the smile in Aaron’s voice. **_I have faith in you, Jonghyun-ah._**

“Don’t leave me again, Hyung. Please.”

**_I will never leave you. Remember what I said before?_ **

Jonghyun’s mind flashes back to his last moment with Aaron, before the Black Queen stole him from their lives.

“You said,” Jonghyun whispers, as he tries to control his sobs. “You said that even if you’re not seen in my memories, you are mine.”

**_I am yours,_** Aaron repeats.

“You are mine.”

**_Time to wake up now, Jonghyun-ah,_ **Aaron whispers.

Jonghyun sobs and grips Roa’s hands tighter. He hears the other voice, his madness, scream. Curse. And then slowly fade away.

“I love you, Hyung.”

**_And I love you._ **

Jonghyun feels it: Aaron’s warmth, his kindness, his overflowing love and support. It washes over him, his soul.

He feels gentle lips kiss his forehead.

“Welcome back, Jonghyun-ssi,” Roa whispers, gently wiping the tears on his cheeks. “You did it. You overcame your madness.”

Jonghyun lets Roa wrap her arms around him. He sobs and sobs, until he feels he has spent all his tears, that he can cry no more.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

A crash.

Dongho rushes outside, barely waiting for Minhyun to catch up to him. He halts in front of a closed door, pulling his pen-sword from his pocket just in case he needs to fight something big and monstrous from the other side.

A scream.

“Mingi,” he gasps, as Minhyun finally reaches him, gripping his shoulder for support. 

“It’s Mingi,” Minhyun echoes him.

Dongho grabs the doorknob. The door’s locked.

“Get behind me,” Dongho instructs his friend. Minhyun obeys, raising his hands ready, just in case.

Dongho lifts his foot and kicks the door open.

A huge wave of blue energy escapes the room, blowing against them. Dongho stands his ground. Minhyun grips his arm so he wouldn’t get blown away by the blast. 

Deadly silence.

Dongho steps forward, cautiously peeping inside the room. He finds Mingi on a bed, blankly staring at something outside the window. Tears are flowing down his face.

Relief and worry clash inside Dongho’s heart.

And then Minhyun rushes in, before he could pull him back.

“Jjuya!” 

Only then did Dongho notice Jonghyun, crumpled on the floor.

Minhyun is beside their Captain’s still body in seconds. Dongho hears him murmuring a quiet melody, pumping healing energy in Jonghyun's broken form.

Dongho rushes to the Mage’s side.  “Mingi,” he tries to shake him awake. “Mingi.”

The pink knight makes no indication that he can hear him.

Dongho looks helplessly around the room. Jonghyun is not stirring awake. Minhyun refuses to leave his side. Mingi is not acknowledging their presence. And Aaron, Aaron is no longer there to help.

What is he supposed to do? He is the Shield, their queen’s shield. He is a follower, not a leader. That role falls on Jonghyun, who is currently unconscious on the floor. Whenever Jonghyun is out on some queen’s errand, it’s usually Aaron who acts as the temporary leader until Jonghyun comes back. But Aaron is gone, too.

A soft whisper.

_ You’re fine. You’ll be fine. _

Dongho looks behind him again, expecting Aaron to be standing in the doorway. He finds something else instead.

It was a dog.

To be more specific, it was a shiba inu, the most handsome shiba inu Dongho has ever laid his eyes on.

He also knows it’s not actually a dog.

“Noah,” he chokes, rushing toward Aaron’s familiar. He wraps his arms around it, taking comfort in its earthy scent. 

Noah yips, and gives Dongho’s face one good lick when Dongho releases it from his embrace.

“But if you’re here . . .” 

Realization dawns on Dongo. If Noah still exists, it means that . . .

“Hyung.”

Dongho bolts upright, picking up the familiar with two strong arms, and brings it into the room. He plops Noah on top of Mingi's lap.

“Mingi-ya,” he whispers, tapping the Mage's shoulder. “It’s Noah. Mingi-ya, Noah’s here.”

Mingi's eyes remain unfocused, until Noah barks and licks Mingi's face. The pink knight blinks once, twice, and then focuses on the familiar, eyes suddenly bursting with fresh tears.

“Hyung’s alive.”

“He is,” Dongho answers excitedly. “Otherwise Noah wouldn’t even be here.” 

He turns to Minhyun, sees him still focused on their Captain’s unconscious form. 

“Minhyun, Aron-hyung is alive.”

Minhyun barely pays him any attention, so focused he is in his healing song.

Dongho feels Noah jump down as Mingi suddenly stands, running to Jonghyun’s side.

“J-Rie,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry. Wake up. Please wake up.”

Minhyun stops his incantation and glares at the Mage. “This was YOUR fault?!”

Mingi shrinks a bit. “I . . . he tried to stop me but . . .” Turning to Jonghyun, Mingi reaches out and places his hand on his exposed forehead. He closes his eyes and concentrates.

“He’s fighting,” Mingi whispers, even as his other hand begins forming seals. “He’s losing.”

“What are you talking about!” Minhyun cries, hysterical. Dongho grips the Bard’s wrist to stop him from casting any harmful spells by accident.

Noah suddenly appears by Jonghyun’s side. Whimpering, he licks the blue knight’s hand, and then hops onto his stomach and proceeds to give him dog kisses on the face.

The three knights stay silent, watching as Noah whines and whimpers, and then barks, softly at first, and then louder and louder, until his barks begin to echo inside the room.

“Noah,” Dongho reaches out for the familiar. “Noah, stop . . .”

Noah continues to bark and lick Jonghyun’s face. Minhyun begins to weep and Mingi grips Jonghyun’s deathly pale fingers.

And then a deep intake of breath.

Dongho’s eyes go wide as he watches Jonghyun’s chest begin to rise and fall. Both Mingi and Minhyun cry out, piling on top of each other and Noah and Jonghyun. Dongho gives them a few seconds, before he yanks them both by the collar, pulling them away.

“Stop smothering him,” he warns them. “Are you planning to knock him out cold again?”

Noah yips and wags his tail as Jonghyun reaches out to pat its head. “Good dog,” he whispers, his voice hoarse.

He then turns to the three other knights and offers a warm smile.

“I’m back.”

Dongho grins. “Took you long enough.”

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Minor violence

Jonghyun sits himself up, groaning a bit when Noah glomps him. He chuckles when he hears Minhyun whine a bit, as if he wants some attention, too. When he looks up, he sees Mingi staring down the floor guiltily, and Dongho with an amused look on his face.

“We have to hurry,” Jonghyun says, sounding, for the first time in a long while, like the Captain. “The eclipse is almost here, and I fear that the Dark One is somewhere near,” he explains, nodding toward Mingi. He knows Black Queen won’t easily relinquish her hold of the Mage. Not with the massive well of untapped power that his friend has.

“I’m sorry, J-Rie,” Mingi whispers. Jonghyun knows it’s not just for blasting him against the wall.

Jonghyun reaches out and squeezes Mingi's shoulder. “None of this is your fault.” He has just managed to crawl out of his well of regret and guilt, and he won’t allow Mingi to spiral down the same hole. “This is the Dark One’s doing. And we are going to stop her. Together.”

The three knights nod, inspired by their leader’s word. Even Noah barks in agreement.

Jonghyun smiles and pats the familiar’s head. “It was you, wasn’t it?” he whispers. “You helped me overcome my darkness, didn’t you?”

Noah yips and licks Jonghyun’s face once more. He suddenly flickers, his solid form turning translucent.

“No,” Mingi gasps. “Hyung.”

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun extends his hand toward the Bard. “The compass, please.”

Minhyun hesitates. “But you just woke up, Jjuya,” he murmurs. “I can do it one more time.”

Jonghyun smiles and squeezes Minhyun’s hand. “I want you and Mingi to conserve your magic. We need you to open the gates to Atlantis.”

Minhyun bites his lip in worry and gently takes off the necklace. Jonghyun grasps the compass and then carefully wears the necklace around his neck. “Are you ready?”

Lightning and thunder.

Evil laughter.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Noah barks angrily as the four knights jerk up and whip their heads toward the window. The black queen appears inside the room, haughty and regal and deadly.

“My pink knight,” she coos, reaching for Mingi. “Are you planning to leave my side? Don’t you know you belong to me?”

“I belong to no one,” Mingi hisses. “I have the power to choose who to serve, and I don’t choose you.”

More lightning. “YOU ARE MINE!” the Black Queen booms, as black energy blasts from her hands.

Noah runs and lunges at the queen, biting her angrily in the arm. The queen screams, and then flicks her wrist, throwing the familiar out the window.

“NO!” Jonghyun yells.

Minhyun steps in front of them and shouts the incantation to dispel darkness.

_Mahakenda peupeldomun!_

Dongho brandishes his sword and charges forward, as Mingi spreads his arms and summons an army of fey. Hundreds of sprites and fairies fill the room, all casting spells against the Black Queen.

The Dark One screams, bats the spirits away, and tries to parry Dongho’s attacks. Dongho keeps at it, landing multiple blows, slashing and piercing the queen on all sides.  Then in one angry strike, the Black Queen blows Dongho back to the group. Her bellow sends the fey scurrying back to their realm.

“YOU INSOLENT MORTALS,” she screams. “YOU DARE DEFY ME?”

She snaps her fingers and summons a sword. Jonghyun recognizes it as his sword, the one he had lost during his first battle with the Dark One.

“Blue Knight!” she yells. “Heed my command and kill them all!”

Jonghyun steps forward calmly, face blank and stoic. Behind him he hears his friends, his brothers, yell out his name. He reaches forward and accepts the Black Queen’s offered weapon.

“You’re the only one I can truly rely on,” the Dark One smirks. “You know what to do.”

Jonghyun nods and turns to the other knights. “ The sweetest thing in the world is love,” he whispers. Minhyun and Mingi look confused, but Dongho, who knows next to nothing about spells, shows understanding.

“What are you muttering there?” the Black Queen hisses. “Kill them!”

Jonghyun turns back to her and smiles. “You wouldn’t understand, Dark One. You never will.”

Then he plunges his sword forward, deep into the Dark Queen’s midsection. He feels Dongho lunging toward him, grabbing the compass necklace around his neck and screaming.

_Sesang gajang daldalhan geon_

_ttan ge anin sarang iraeyo!_

Violent winds blow through the room, as Jonghyun feels himself being lifted up, Dongho right behind him. He glances back and finds Minhyun and Mingi clinging to each other, Mingi gripping tightly against Dongho’s shirt.

Then darkness.

And suddenly, light.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Minor violence

Jonghyun finds himself, together with the other knights, in front of two huge gates.

“Atlantis,” Mingi whispers, automatically reaching for his hand. Jonghyun squeezes Mingi’s fingers in return. To his other side, he finds Minhyun bent down by Dongho, whispering healing words to their Shield. 

Jonghyun takes a step forward cautiously. Did they succeed? Has the Black Queen been vanquished? Can they now save their queen?

Footsteps.

A solitary figure appears from the shadows and stands in front of the gate.  Mingi gasps and grips Jonghyun’s hand tighter.  Jonghyun feels his heart stop in his chest. 

“Hyung.”

Jonghyun doesn’t wait, but quickly rushes forward to Aaron, Mingi a few steps behind him, yelling out his name.  Aaron opens his arms, and Jonghyun falls into it, returning Aaron’s embrace.

“You’re alive,” Jonghyun whispers. “I thought I’ve killed you.”

The Scholar makes a muffled sound in his ear. 

Behind him, Mingi screams.

“Jonghyun!”

Hot searing pain in his abdomen. Jonghyun grips Aaron’s shoulder, and slowly pulls himself away. He glances down and finds Aaron’s sword impaled in his midsection. Looking up, he stares at Aaron’s face, the pain of betrayal more painful than his actual wound.

“H-hyung.”

The Scholar’s face is blank, minus the tears trickling down his left eye. Jonghyun feels him twist the sword deeper into his belly. Somewhere far away, he hears Mingi and Minhyun screaming.

“H-hyung.”

Evil laughter.

Jonghyun glances to his side and finds the Black Queen, gripping her bleeding stomach, cackling maniacally. She coughs out blood, and quickly wipes it with the back of her hand.

“How does it feel?” she hisses, even as she tries to step closer. “How does it feel to be stabbed by a person you love?”

“What did you do to him?” Jonghyun whispers, even as Aaron pulls out the sword from his body.

The Black Queen laughs some more. “Unlike you, he won’t give in to my Charm spell, so I had to Dominate him.”

Jonghyun falls to his knees. He hears Mingi cry out a spell, and he looks up just in time to see Aaron get blown backward five feet away. The Mage is by his side in seconds, pressing both his hands against Jonghyun’s wounds.

“Rennie,” Jonghyun whispers. “S-stop.”

“Shut up,” Mingi shushes him, even as he sobs, tears streaming down his face.

“Y-you have to open the gates with Minhyun. I-it’s the only way.”

“I said shut up!” Mingi sobs harder. 

“The e-eclipse is starting,” Jonghyun reminds him. “I-I’ll be okay. Please.” 

He glances at Aaron, watches as he slowly stands and picks up his sword.  Dongho and Minhyun reach their side, Minhyun quickly kneeling down beside him. “I used up all my healing spells for Dongho,” he cries. “I d-don’t . . .”

Jonghyun shakes his head. “Start the ritual,” he tells them. “T-that’s an order.”

Minhyun cries, then shakily pulls Mingi up. 

“Let me go!” Mingi hisses, but Jonghyun pushes his hands away. 

“Do it, Rennie.”

Mingi wraps his arms around Jonghyun and sobs, whispering that he’ll be alright, that he loves him, that they’ll make it till the end. Then he stands, and together with Minhyun, raises his hands towards the gates. They begin to chant a spell, a complicated string of words that not even Jonghyun is familiar with, their voices leaden with sobs.

Dongho, still weak from the effects of casting the compass’s spell, draws his sword and faces Aaron, who is slowly approaching them, his own sword raised.

“Hyung, please,” he begs, even as he takes a defensive stance. “Snap out of it. You’re stronger than she is.”

“H-hyung,” Jonghyun whispers. “Y-you helped save me from my m-madness. You can save y-yourself too.”

The black queen laughs louder. “No he can’t. He used up the rest of his magic to send out that pesky familiar to help you.” 

“You know what the best part is?” she hisses, coughing out more blood. “He can hear everything right now. See everything. He knows everything that he’s doing. But he can’t do anything about it.” She pants heavily. “Unlike you, my blue knight, your precious Scholar is fully conscious inside his mind right now.”

Jonghyun watches as more tears flow down Aaron’s eyes. “You monster,” he hears Dongho growl in front of him.

“I am,” the Black Queen admits. “A monster who will take you all down with me!” 

She screeches, raising her hands to cast one final spell, as Aaron charges at them. Dongho yells a battle cry as he blocks Aaron’s attack. 

Jonghyun feels adrenaline rush through him, as the wound Mingi had barely closed up tears anew. He pushes himself up, planting himself in front of Dongho, shielding the Shield from the queen’s upcoming attack. He summons words for a spell he never has to use before, a spell Aaron had warned him never to cast until he is left with no other choice.

_ Utopia! _

A forbidden spell, the only forbidden spell Aaron has ever taught him. A last-resort incantation that will automatically banish a creature of your choice to a pocket dimension with no other inhabitants, sentencing it to solitude for the rest of eternity.

The perfect spell to cast an evil queen before she can create more havoc and destroy more lives.

Except there’s a catch.

For using the forbidden spell, the caster is required to give up all of his life force to open the portal, with no hope for resurrection.

Equal exchange.

“Nooooooooo!” 

Jonghyun hears Mingi’s scream fill the air, even as he watches the Black Queen get sucked into a vortex, kicking and cursing as she disappears into the night.

“J-Riiieeeee!”

“Jjuyaaa!”

Dongho, who doesn’t understand the gravity of what Jonghyun just did, reaches out to steady him as he collapses on the floor. With the light quickly fading from his eyes, Jonghyun watches as Aaron is released from the Black Queen’s domination.  The last thing he sees, before eternal slumber consumes him, is Aaron’s devastated face, and arms reaching out to him, too little too late.

“Jonghyun-ah!”

**End of Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter whut whut ^_^

Darkness.

Never-ending stillness.

Silence for a long time.

And longer.

Then, suddenly, the quiet ticking of a clock.

Faint at first. From far away.

Then nearer and nearer. Closer and closer.

Flashes of light. 

Jonghyun sees his life flash before his eyes, but not forward. It’s like someone has grabbed the hands of a clock and forced them back, counter-clockwise, not just for an hour, not for a day, but round and round, for what feels like an eternity.

A quiet whisper, full of love.

_Segno_.

Jonghyun heaves a deep breath and opens his eyes. Cries to his left. Relieved sighs to his right. And then a tired, gentle voice, familiar, beloved.

“Welcome back, my blue knight.”

Jonghyun blinks. He hears Mingi and Minhyun sniffing, sobbing. Dongho and Aaron sighing in relief. And the White Queen, their queen, welcoming him back.

But he doesn’t see any of them. Instead, he finds himself staring face to face with a goat. 

A white goat.

“P-pricus?”

The white goat bleats and rubs its head affectionately against Jonghyun’s chin. From somewhere on the floor he hears a jealous whine. Jonghyun sighs in relief. 

“Noah’s okay.”

“He is,” Aaron answers, carefully placing a hand on Pricus’s head. The goat bleats and hops off the bed, leaving room for Jonghyun to sit. 

As he slowly pulls himself up, Mingi and Minhyun are instantly by his side, pushing against each other in an effort to assist him first. 

Dongho yanks them both by the collar. “Give the Captain some room to breathe.”

Mage and Bard whine as Dongho pulls them away. Jonghyun flashes them both a soft smile, before he turns to Aaron, who is quietly observing him from the other side of the bed.

“Hyung.”

“Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun reaches out his hand, and Aaron clasps it. They smile, eyes conveying what words could not. Relief. Forgiveness. Gratitude. Love. 

He then turns to the White Queen. “Our liege.” He tries to stand, but the queen shakes her head, motioning with her hand that he should remain seated. “Conserve your strength. It will take some time before you restore all your stamina.”

“How . . .”

The White Queen smiles and nods toward Pricus. Jonghyun turns to the white goat, which is currently busy duking it out with Aaron’s familiar.

“You showed it kindness, when no one has before,” the queen explains. “It was more than willing to help reverse time to get your soul back, when not even my magic could restore you.”

Jonghyun smiles softly at the white goat. “I’m glad he came to find us then.”

Dongho snorts. “Yeah, no. Pricus was escorted here.”

Jonghyun frowns, confused. “But I thought it’s almost impossible to find . . .”

“It is,” a familiar voice chimes in from the doorway. Her voice brings calmness and butterflies in Jonghyun’s stomach.

“Roa-ssi.”

“You’re awake,” the White Queen’s vassal enters, bowing at her liege, before standing beside Jongyhun’s bed. Behind her, Jonghyun notices both Mingi and Minhyun bristle quietly. Dongho grips their collars tighter.

“Pricus wasn’t easy to find,” Roa grins. “But it immediately agreed to help when I explained your predicament.”

Jonghyun smiled in gratitude. “I guess you saved me again.”

Roa nods. “I guess I did.”

Aaron coughs politely, obviously trying to hide a smile with his left hand. “I think Jonghyun-ah needs to rest,” he announces. “Why don’t we all leave so he could sleep?”

The queen claps her hands softly in agreement. “Take your time recuperating, my blue knight. You deserve it, after everything you’ve been through.”

Warmth spreads in his chest, so big and overwhelming that Jonghyun couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he addresses his family, the people closest to his heart. “I’m so sorry, everyone. For pretending to be strong when I was so weak.” He draws a shaky breath. “I . . . I was so frightened I wouldn’t be able to protect you. Thank you for staying with me.”

Mingi gently sits beside him and takes his hand. “Of course we’ll always stay with you, J-Rie. That’s what family does, right?” 

Jonghyun looks at the other people (and animals) in the room, all of them looking at him with love in their eyes.

“Yes,” he whispers, voice choked with emotion. “Yes, I guess that’s what it does.”

**End of Chapter 16**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who participated in writing this story back in March 2020. I now present to you a cleaner, more complete version. Still in installments, of course.
> 
> As always, enjoy!


End file.
